Breeding Trials
This page is a "working page" where users can post the outcomes of breeding their creatures so we can better understand their genetics. Rarities are beside the color names for reference. Lists of creature gene possibilities are under Breeding 'Failsafes' Foundation (created, not bred) critters that are failsafe colors all have the exact same DNA sequences. So if you breed L/L x L/L you will ALWAYS get an identical L/L baby. l x l always gives l x l. L/l can generate a mix of any of the other failsafes. Failsafe colors are also what the code defaults to when there's no match for the rest of the sequence. For example, if you have a critter that's L/L Dk/dk c/c, and there's no match for that particular gene sequence, the critter will display as the L/L failsafe. However, that doesn't mean the critter's genes change! You can have a bred failsafe color that's chock full of hidden gene gems, but because there's no exact match, the default relies on the L/ (or, in the case of dragons, the Sz/). 'Genetic Rarity' According to Kristen, rare colors tend to be very hetrozygous (Ll for example), not dominant or recessive. Also, she didn't tell us all the genetic pairs on purpose, so some creates maybe have genes we don't know about. Also, don't overthink it. Kristen: I will tell you that if I showed you the genes you would go "ooooh, that makes sense" ''How to post here! '''Breed only creatures that have never had a suffusion tailsman used on them.' *If you breed suffused creatures, the entropy will ruin the results. *This only counts for creatures that were suffused after genetics were released. You can check your creature's entropy level on their pet page. Post them under the creature type, then color. *For example: Dragon, Harvest. *Post it twice if it's a cross. Example: twilight x harvest goes once under twilight and once under harvest. This way people can find results easier. *If a color isn't listed, make a new listing and put it at the top of the list until the rarity is known. Once the rarity is known, order it by rarity. *Link your bred color to the critter's pedigree. Please date your posts by using this mark after your name: ~~~~ *This will let us keep track of when and who was doing the breeding. *Put new posts above old ones. Example Post Good Tidings X Good Tidings: Cloud Runner. -Corindia 03:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) __TOC__ Basilisk CONFIRMED * Basilisks don't have genetics due to having few colors. They're all random right now. Caprinicorn Current genetic suspicions: * riffraffie's theories CONFIRMED * L/L failsafe: Purple breeds true with Purple (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Blue breeds true with Blue (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Green breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Green - 1 Purple - 1 Blue - 25 Orange - 45 Silver - 55 Gryphon Current genetic suspicions: * Dark is a recessive gene, Light is dominant Confirmed * L/L failsafe: Arctic breeds true with Arctic (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Panther breeds true with Panther (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Peacock breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Foggy Morning Foggy morning x foggy morning =panther. Failsafe? --Kitsuneae 05:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Panther - 1 Peacock - 1 Quail - 35 Silver Tabby - 45 Arctic - 50 Striped Golden - 50 Pegasus Current genetic suspicions: * None yet! CONFIRMED * L/L failsafe: Wisteria breeds true with Wisteria (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Dusk breeds true with Dusk (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Sunrise breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Sunrise - 1 Wisteria - 1 Dusk - 1 Precious metals - 1 Dozen Roses - 8 Harvest - 50 Deep Twilight - 75 Evergreen - 85 Sea Light - 85 Phoenix Current genetic suspicions: * None yet! Confirmed * Red is rare'' and'' recessive * L/L failsafe: Winterheart breeds true with Winterheart (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Frozen Feathers breeds true with Frozen Feathers (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Heartbeat breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Patterns Confirmed, * Burning Heart:' DK/R/l' (expressed dark, expressed red, carried light) Patterns Suspected * none, yet Kiwi - 1 Heartbeat - 1 Frozen Feathers - 1 Bleeding Heart - 1 Winter Heart - 15 Rebirth - 25 Honeysuckle - 50 Haunting Shadow - 75 Into Dusk - 85 Burning Heart - 90 Kitsune Current genetic suspicions: * riffraffie's theories CONFIRMED: * L/L failsafe: Glimpse breeds true with Glimpse (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Good Luck breeds true with Good Luck (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Tenacity breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Patterns Confirmed * Celestial contains expressed suffusion (S) Patterns suspected: Tenacity - 1 Glimpse - 1 Good Luck - 25 Frigid Memories - 35 Deep Umbra - 65 Ghost - 85 New Dawn - 90 Celestial - 99 Abiding Love - 99 Pale - 99 Molten Gold - 100 Haunted - 100 Vision - 100 Quilin Current genetic suspicions: * riffraffie's theories CONFIRMED * L/L failsafe: Good Fortune breeds true with Good Fortune (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Sky King breeds true with Sky King (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Cloud Runner breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Sky King - 1 Cloud Runner - 1 Good Fortune - 15 Dream of Love - 25 Icy Sheen - 35 Verdant - 45 Dream Flower - 50 Noble Effort - 65 Dreamstate - 65 Good Tidings - 85 Sun And Stars - 85 Warm Greetings - 95 Dark Summoning - 100 Unicorn Current genetic suspicions: * riffraffie's theories CONFIRMED * L/L failsafe: Dawn breeds true with Dawn (L/L always) * l/l failsafe: Beach breeds true with Beach (l/l always) * L/l failsafe: Blush breeds to any failsafe (L/L, L/l, or l/l) Baby Blue - 1 White - 1 Purple - 1 Pink - 1 Gold - 1 Beach - 1 Blush - 1 Dawn - 1 Fire - 10 Ice Blue - 15 Bronze - 25 Ice - 35 Mist - 45 Rose Kiss - 50 Flower - 50 Silver - 50 Storm - 75 Forest - 75 Star - 85 Antique - 95 Ocean Treasure - 96 Shadow - 99 Magma - 100 Dragon Current genetic suspicions: * "Size" determines species/lineart. Confirmed: * Blue is recessive and will not be expressed in all species. * Sz/Sz failsafe: Glacial breeds true with Dawn (Sz/Sz always) * sz/sz failsafe: Nightshade breeds true with Beach (sz/sz always) * Sz/sz failsafe: Flames breeds to any failsafe (Sz/Sz, Sz/sz, or sz/sz) Flames - 1 Early Light - 1 Murky - 1 Blue Ice - 1 Deep Ice - 1 Glacial - 1 Obfuscated - 1 Dragon Murk - 1 Sanke - 1 Komonryo - 1 Sanguine Moon - 1 Marsh - 1 Bronze - 1 Copper - 1 Full Moon - 1 Harvest Moon - 1 Shallow Water - 1 Spring Leaves - 1 Currents - 1 Deep Water - 1 Ochre - 1 Candy Heart - 1 Lace & Hearts - 1 Winter Frost - 1 Granite - 1 White Hot - 1 Smolder - 1 Marble - 1 Nightshade - 1 Inferno - 1 Plasma - 1 Horizon - 15 Indigo - 15 Gin Matsuba - 25 Gin matsuba x White Shadow = Komonryu --Kitsuneae 05:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Spring Flowers (ALT)- 25 Burmese Green - 25 Silver - 35 Illumination - 50 Spalding Peach - 50 Cranberry Pie - 50 Moonlight - 50 Pebble - 50 Cherry Blossoms - 50 Ignite - 50 Mummy - 50 Evil Shadow - 50 Golden Light - 65 Deep Ice - 65 Spalding Bronze, White Eyed - 65 Autumn Glory - 75 Sea Light - 75 Nothern Lights - 75 Autumn Glory - 75 Love Light - 75 Cameo - 75 Onyx - 75 Marsh - 8 Harvest - 85 Burning Bright - 85 Burning Bright X Burning Bright = Deep ice V2 (R65) --Kitsuneae 05:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Twilight - 85 Maple - 85 Ink - 85 Blue Moon - 85 Yamabuki - 85 Sanguine Moon (ALT) - 90 Harvest Moon (ALT) - 90 Heavenly Light - 90 Full Moon (ALT) - 90 Ugly Pumpkin - 95 Tiger Tiger - 95 White Shadow - 95 Gin matsuba x White Shadow = Komonryu --Kitsuneae 05:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Rose Dragon - 99 Arctic Ice - 99 Blue Moon (ALT) 99 Bare Branches - 99 Bare Branches x Bare Branches = Bare Branches --Kitsuneae 05:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC)